


Fallen Angel

by san2021



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/san2021/pseuds/san2021
Summary: Padmé Amidala Princess of Alderaan is captured by the Emperor's right-hand man Darth Vader. Stuck on the newly made Death Star she has no choice but to accept her fate, as a rescue from the Rebels is highly unlikely. But Darth Vader isn't the heartless cyborg she thought he was, which somehow only complicates things more.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 19
Kudos: 19





	1. "Diplomatic Mission"

**Author's Note:**

> The setting for the beginning is the same as Leia being captured in A New Hope, but with the prequel characters instead. The ages are pretty much Clone Wars era, except Padmé is 22 and Vader is unknown. The Republic fell differently, as Count Dooku betrayed the Jedi and became Darth Tyranus instead. He rules alongside the Emperor, until Vader with an unknown backstory, appears and defeats Dooku taking his spot as Sidious's apprentice. This is my first fanfiction and I have some interesting things planned for the later chapters, so just bear with me here. Any reviews would be appreciated, as the fact, someone is actually reading my story will give me the motivation to write more. Thanks.

Chapter 1

The Death Star roamed in outer space filled with its inhabitants. On it was Darth Vader who was storming the corridors with a purpose. A Rebel ship was captured by the Empire. The plans for the Death Star had slipped from his grasp, and he was determined to get them back.

His first order of business was to integrate the sole survivor. A sole disease to parasite off of then eradicate. The survivor was ironically enough The Princess of Alderaan. He heard about the tales the Rebels spun about her. She was some idiotic propaganda, some symbol of hope. She would meet her demise like the rest of them.

Extracting information from a Princess would be easy for Darth Vader, the man who took the Galaxy by storm. He came seemingly out of nowhere and rose to power becoming the second most powerful man in the Galaxy. Everything about him was unknown. No one knew what he looked like under the mask, or his age, or even his real name. Many stories were made about him just like the Princess, but unlike her, they spread fear throughout the Galaxy. Everyone knew he was the face of evil. The machine followed his master’s orders without hesitation, killing everything in his way.

He reached the door of the cell, and waved his hands as the stormtroopers hurried and left their position. They knew the Princess’s fate would not be pleasant. Vader’s harsh and painful methods were no secret but in fact boasted by Palpatine to increase fear. The screams of his previous prisoners' voices still echoed through the corridors.

Vader however was surprised by the Princess’s aura. He searched through the force expecting panic and despair but instead felt a calm and soothing presence. He focused harder and felt that she was hiding her fear well. He shrugged off these thoughts and walked into the cell ready to complete his mission.

Padmé looked up as Darth Vader walked into her cell. She gasped as she saw the menacing evil monster in front of her. Her eyes began to water, as she clenched her fists. She hated it with every bone in her body.

How did everything go wrong so quickly? The Alliance had recovered the Death Star plans, just for Padme to get captured by none other than Darth Vader. She managed to send the plans with Artoo and Threepio, but that didn’t change the fact that she was going to die.

She left her home planet Naboo at the age of 16 to fight against the Empire’s reign, and was taken in by Bail and Breha Organa who adopted her and even made her a Princess. Her cause was all she lived for these past 6 years, and she wasn’t going to sell out her family and friends no matter what. Death was a small price to pay for freedom, so many others had done so, and she would too.

“Vader, I smelled your foul stench as soon as I was brought aboard” she spat. This was the first time she had seen Vader in person, but like the rest of the galaxy, she had heard of his evil. She longed for the day this monster and the Emperor were killed. No one was more deserving to rot in hell than them. “I am a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan”.

Vader didn’t respond and instead stared at her with his mask’s blank face unnerving her. Her first thought was that he was attempting to read her mind. She didn’t know much about the mysterious force, only parts of it from the Jedi in the Alliance. The Rebels still had 5 Jedi that survived from the purges, while the Empire had 2 Sith, Vader and Palpatine. The Alliance was quite a force to be reckoned with, but they still were vastly outnumbered in all other departments. The new Death Star that was rumored to have the power to destroy a planet with a single blast also complicated things.

She looked away, not being able to hold his penetrating gaze. She had never felt so anxious before, what was he waiting for? Just as she was about to retort another remark he turned around and walked out the door.

“What type of mind game was that” she mumbled to herself. Darth Vader was a genius at manipulation from what she heard so she assumed this was some Imperial strategy of some sorts. Why couldn’t he just get it over with already? The strategy might have some merit to it, as she was now more miserable than ever.

She didn’t know what to do, except wait in her cell for whatever came next. All that was here was a simple bed, so she just laid there contemplating her thoughts. She thought about her parents and sister Sola who were safely at Naboo oblivious to her dilemma. She knew that Bail and Breha would find out, as she sent a message through R2 for Obi-Wan and the Alliance along with the plans. They would no doubt be sad, but she hoped that they used the news as fuel to defeat the Emperor.

She wasn’t scared to die, death was inevitable. At least she was able to die for the greater good, an honor that many didn’t get. The waiting was the part that was getting to her. Her thoughts were full of melancholy, as she eventually fell asleep.

She woke up to the sound of two stormtroopers and a plump looking man she didn’t quite recognize enter her cell. She moved her gaze to the man’s left and she saw an Imperial Torture Droid. She heard the stories, how it injected one senseless and inflicted an unimaginable level of pain. She looked the man right in the eye, as she was determined she would beat the device.

“Good morning Princess. Let's begin shall we” the plump man said with a unattractive grin. She put up the thought shield she was taught and awaited the pain. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, as the droid was in front of her. She saw darkness, before she felt excruciating pain. She heard voices that sounded like questions, but she had to ignore them. She wanted it to stop, she would do anything for it to stop. She had to hold on, for her family she had to. But what was the point? They could do this for hours if they wanted to. 

The pain was simply unimaginable, until she felt nothing. Her vision was droopy, but she heard loads of commotion. As her eyes came back into focus, she saw the plump man and the 2 stormtroopers on the floor. They were motionless and looking very dead. She looked up in shock as she saw the back of Darth Vader with his cape flowing as he walked out.

Stunned and confused she just tried to process what had happened. She had never felt so lost before. Darth Vader killed his own for some reason. If it was any other person it would be obvious, they saved her, but this was not any other person, this was Darth Vader. There had to be something he gained from stopping her torture, but she just couldn’t figure out what.

Sometime later 3 stormtroopers came in and took the dead bodies and left without a word. Padmé felt scared and alone as she laid down once again feeling hopeless once more.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, one of the few Jedi who survived the purges paced in his hideout. Padmé was supposed to be here by now with the plans, but he hadn't received a message or anything. He hoped all was alright, as she was an important voice in the Alliance and the Death Star plans were on the line. He heard the stories, and if they were true the Galaxy was in big trouble. He sighed very un-Jedi like and continued his pacing. Just then he heard the familiar sounds of a very talkative droid.

“Artoo where do you think you are going, there is much too much sand here for my circuits” Threepio the golden droid complained. Obi-Wan had never been so happy to see him before.

Artoo ignored Threepio and rode up to Obi-Wan excited, "There you are, where is Padmé?" he said in a fret.

Artoo chirped repeatedly and played Padmé’s recording.

“Dear Obi-Wan, my people were killed, and my ship was boarded. I am aboard the Death Star, and I have sent the plans for it in Artoo” Padmé’s voice recording said. Obi-Wan felt immense guilt, as the Princess was most likely dead. The Empire was cruel, and they might have even found the Rebel location by now.

The recording continued “Go back to the base, I will hold on as long as possible. Tell Bail and Captain Antilles as they will send a rescue party. My fate lies in your hands Obi-Wan you are my only hope” she said as the hologram faded.

Obi-Wan wasted no time and boarded his ship taking both droids with him. Padmé was strong, and he hadn't sensed her death yet. Who knows, maybe the force might help them for once, and they could save Padmé and blow up the Death Star.

Padmé woke up to stormtroopers once again, but this time they were escorting her. She got up and followed as she had no other choice. They took her over to Darth Vader who stood tall. She still had no clue of his intentions, but instead focused on putting up her mind shields in order to hide any information.

Vader led the way, and the stormtroopers escorted her from behind. What if he took her to the Emperor? Or what if the reason Vader didn’t interrogate her was that he had one of her family members hostage. She felt panic and fear suddenly.

She looked up at Vader “Where are you taking me.” Vader made no sign of hearing her and instead continued walking. She needed some answers. “Why did you interfere with my torture?”

Can he even talk? Maybe some of the stories were true and he did get burned. She didn’t know why else he would wear such a terrible suit and mask. Or maybe he was just ugly.

They continued walking and reached what look liked the ship's bridge, as she noticed another man hated by her and the Alliance.

“Tarkin, glad to see your lovely face here,” she said sarcastically. To which he just gave her a sinister smile. She noticed Vader was staring straight ahead towards the front window of the ship, body language as still as a statue. There was some plan here, and she was terrified because of it.

“I will ask one last time Princess and do not bother lying to me. Your sliver tongue will not work here. Where is the Rebel Alliance base?” Ignoring his remark, she decided to play dumb anyway.

“I was on a diplomatic mission; I know nothing of a Rebel base” she stated simply. Tarkin just let out an evil chuckle.

“I guess we will have to do this the hard way. Perhaps I can offer a different means of persuasion. Look at your beloved Alderaan Princess.” Padmé gasped as she saw her home planet in the Death Stars sights. She knew that the Death Star had the power to destroy a planet but didn't quite believe it till right now.

But he wouldn’t do such a thing. No man was evil enough to kill billions of innocents.

“Ready for fire,” Tarkin said to her horror. She looked at the twisted expression on his face, and Padmé knew he wasn’t lying. She was expectational at reading people, and his joy was like an open book. She would have to give up the base hoping they would be evacuated by then.

“Dantooine” She screamed. “The Rebel base is in Dantooine, I swear.”

Tarkin nodded and smiled saying “Your far too trusting Princess, proceed with the destruction.”

Padmé felt completely hopeless, she had to stop Tarkin, but she didn’t know how. She looked at Vader who had not moved since earlier.

She stared at him, tears running down her face for him to do something. She didn’t know what she was thinking this was Darth Vader the evilest man in the galaxy, but she had no other options. He was the one who did this she realized, as he stopped her torture just to destroy a planet. 

She moved her gaze back to Alderaan and the memories of her life flooded through. The planet, with so many kind people who had helped her when she left Naboo. Kind and innocent people who were about to die because of her.

She closed her eyes, not wanting to see it be destroyed until to her surprise she heard Vader speak through his muffled mask. “No.”

Padmé looked up at him confused, and she saw that Tarkin had a similar expression. “Lord Vader, what do you mean no?” he asked impatient.

“Don't attack Alderaan” he stated. Padme was shocked on why he would say such a thing.

“Why should I” Tarkin demanded.

“Murdering innocent Billions won't help our cause. It would spread fear but it would also increase the number of Rebels. They are disease, they multiply. We have the location, we will attack Dantoonie instead.”

Tarkin looked at him with a somehow even more enraged face until Vader continued. “And because I said so.”

Tarkin looked like he wanted to argue, but suddenly put his hands up to his neck falling to the floor. Vader was hurting him, but they were a solid 30 feet apart. She had never seen the force on display before like this, and she was terrified.

Vader let go, and Tarkin still on the floor spat “Cancel the preparations and set course for Dantooine." Padmé sighed in relief, Aldeeran was safe. She looked at Vader, but all she saw was his cape, as he walked away.

Padmé was escorted to her cell once again with a million thoughts in her mind. First, why did Vader just do that? Choosing to spare billions wouldn’t even be a choice for most, but this was Darth Vader. She felt immense relief due to Aldeeran being spared, but she just didn’t know his motives. She was also confused about what was next for her.

She gave them the location, but what would they do to her now? If the Rebels were still on Dantooine they would be killed, and if they weren’t, she would be due to her “treachery”. Or maybe they would just execute her now.

She found her thoughts moving to Vader once again. Who is he, or how old is he? She couldn’t tell by his voice as it was muffled by that ghastly mask but at least she knew now that he could speak. But Darth Vader against any form of killing? This was shocking news.

She wished she could speak to her friends about it. Qui-Gon was wise and open-minded, and he would give her some sound advice. Her friend Ahsoka would make the situation funny and make her feel better. She then felt guilty, as she realized what she asked Obi-Wan to do.

She was asking for her friends and my others to go a suicide mission for her. She knew if the message got to Bail, her adoptive father would not hesitate to send help. She wanted to live so she could fight for the Alliance, but not at the cost of others.

She sighed; thinking like this wouldn't change anything. She would face whatever cruel fate destined for her when it came. Her thoughts ran all over the place, but she decided the next time she saw Vader she would attempt to find valuable information about the Emperor’s right-hand man.


	2. The Death of The Death Star

Chapter 2

Obi-Wan landed his X Wing on the hidden Rebel base in Dantooine. The time to evacuate had come, but the planet had served its purpose well considering the Empire never found them. 

He hastily departed from his cockpit and ran trying to find either Bail or Wedge Antilles. He needed to talk with the Aliance leaders and the remaining Jedi Council. The quicker they moved and took action, the better. He ran through the base ignoring the strange looks he received until he found General Dodona. He told him to call an emergency meeting before he went towards the meeting area to wait. 

It was a simple long wooden table with chairs, but he was not in the mood for chairs as he paced furiously. The Alliance needed to leave their base, analyze the Death Star plans, and plan a rescue for Padmé all in very limited time. He already sent Artoo and Threepio to a team in order to analyze the plans to find the Death Star’s weak points. If it even had any. 

Members of the Alliance came in, and Obi-Wan prepared for the bombshell he was about to drop on them. As soon as everyone came in with the rest of the Jedi entering last, he began “We have some pressing concerns on our hands. Firstly, the good news is we have acquired the Death Star plans, and they are being searched as we speak. However, the Princess has been kidnapped by Darth Vader aboard the Death Star.” 

Obi-Wan looked around the table gaging the reactions. Most were horrified at the Princess’s capture, and the fear of the Empire’s wraith. Bail having lost someone who was like a daughter to him spoke up saying, “General Dodonna can you assemble a squadron of X Wings to take out the Death Star?” 

The loyal General nodded at Bail saying, “With the plans, we have a solid chance. This is the moment we have been waiting for.” 

Murmurs of the agreement were heard as Bail continued “General Antilles, while Dodonna is leading an attack I need you to lead a rescue team for Padmé. We will bring our Princess away from the Empire’s treacherous hands. The rest of us need to evacuate and stay in a safe place until the new base is completed.” 

Obi-Wan took in the reactions of the table once again, and although there was some fear still around everyone was ready to do their part. Everyone got up and left, as he walked up to his Masters ready to learn the plan. He was already trying to strategize against Vader, even though with the rest of the Jedi it would be an easy fight. 

Qui-Gon being the wisest pondered it for a minute before speaking. “Me and Master Windu will go aboard the Death Star. Our main objective needs to be to destroy the Death Star itself, so Obi-Wan you and Ahsoka will fly X Wings.” 

Obi-Wan looked at Ahsoka, who seemed to want to offer a rebuttal, but thought better of it. They both nodded, before the four Jedi left to prepare for what came next. He wanted to fight alongside his Masters, but he knew Qui-Gon was right. Perhaps everything would be alright. 

Padmé awoke once again, this time to Darth Vader staring at her. She automatically flinched and moved to the edge of the bed wrapping herself in her blanket. When did he come here, and why? 

She decided she would wait for him to speak, so she returned his gaze staying silent. After what seemed like forever, he started. “Your friends have been giving me much trouble Princess.” 

“I am glad you monster; they are coming for you and your master.” she snapped. "Your tactics won't work on me.” 

He placed his gloved hands behind his back, and remained silent for a moment. “I need to know what the Rebels are planning.” 

Padmé however had other ideas, “Well I want you to go to hell and leave me alone.” 

“You could be in danger from this, the Rebels are evil they will not stop at anything for what they seek” He demanded getting frustrated now. 

“Anything is better than the Empire. Do you know how many people the Empire has killed? How many people you have killed? Innocent and kind people who did no wrong. The Empire will fall, and you will fall with it your soulless beast!” 

He stared at her, before he turned around and abruptly exited her cell. Padme needed to leave this place and silently prayed to the force that the Rebels would come for her. 

“What do you think Obi-Wan, will we be able to get Padmé out in time?” Ahsoka asked. They both were standing beside their respective X-Wings waiting for the order to fly out. Once they were outside, they had to wait till the two Rebel ships exited the Death Star before blowing it up. It wasn’t going to be easy, and even though she was determined she couldn’t help but be a little skeptical. 

“By the will of the force we should. We just need to focus on our piloting and leave the rest to everyone else.” She nodded, as both made the final checks on their ships before they strapped in with their respective droids and prayed to the force hoping all would go well. 

Master Qui-Gon and Master Windu were pulled in by the Death Stars tracker beam. They had come alone with the Princess's droid hoping to use their strength in the force to conceal them. While both were growing quite old, together they were confident they could stop Vader so that Antilles could save the Princess. 

Their ship was placed in one of the landing compartments as they continued on. They altered some stormtrooper's minds and using the help of Artoo found that Padmé was in cell 2187. Stealth was beneficial here. 

They were about to continue, but both felt a very dark tremor in the force. They looked up to see Vader standing there in his suit. His posture was straight, and his hands were by his side. His lightsaber was off as he looked at both Jedi. His body language was calm not acknowledging the danger in front of him. 

“Vader you will die here on this space station” Mace stated angrily. With Vader out the fight against the Empire would be much easier. 

Qui-Gon looked at the man in front of him perplexed. Vader had a different presence than other Sith. It was as if he was wrapped in the dark side instead of fully being dark. Before he could think about it further Mace had ignited his purple lightsaber and attacked. Vader lighted his own crimson one and parried his move. Qui-Gon joined in and both men began to dual Vader. 

He was strong, stronger than any foe either had faced as Vader had one hand behind his back. He hadn't gone for any of his own attacks thus far but just parrying. This made Mace angrier as he unleashed relentless attack after attack. Vader continued blocking both of their hits at a speed faster than both Jedi had even in their prime. 

Jedi weren't supposed to feel fear, but Qui-Gon was wise and he realized they could not win this duel. He could sense how strong Vader was in the force, and his heavy suit did little to slow him down. Even still after parrying deadly hits against two Jedi Masters, Vader looked entirely comfortable. Qui-Gon suddenly realized how much they underestimated him. Vader could be more dangerous than the Emperor himself. 

Vader blocked and countered Mace pushing him in a backpedal and finally began his attack. Two hands on the blade now he attacked Mace while still leaving area to evade Qui-Gon. Mace was immediately facing difficulty keeping up with his aggressive swings. He was unorthodox, and Mace couldn’t keep up with his strikes. 

Just then Qui-Gon's com went off to Obi-Wan's frantic voice “Master we have to strike, have you gotten the Princess yet?” 

Vader then forced pushed Mace back as he hit the wall hard. He then turned towards Qui-Gon lightsaber still in his hand. Qui-Gon knowing they had been bested used the force to throw objects from around at Vader. He blocked them, but it brought Qui-Gon the time he needed. 

He pulled Mace behind the door and shut it quickly. He helped him up, as they both ran force assisted to the ship and then quickly went into the cockpit. The Princess’s fate was now in Antilles’s hand as they were forced to fly away from the Death Star. 

General Antilles and his 15-Rebel man were at a shootout with several stormtroopers, and he knew time was short. He had to do what was best for both the Alliance and his men. He knew it was what the Princess would have wanted as they retreated from the Death Star. The Princess would die a hero, and he hoped her image would still be stronger than ever. She deserved that much. 

Obi-Wan saw two Rebel ships flee the Death Star and knew that their job was done. He and Ahsoka went down into the trench as they were covered by the Alliance ships and both fired torpedoes at the same time blowing up the Death Star and all its inhabitants including Darth Vader. 

Padmé awaited in her cell, as she heard loads of commotion outside. She realized the Rebels had most likely arrived to save her, so she tried to ready herself. She prayed everything would be alright, and that they all would get off this horrid space station. 

Just then someone arrived in her cell, and it was none other than Darth Vader. Padmé stared at him, with eyes full of fear as all hope she had died. The Rebels were here, and Vader would kill her as she served no further purpose to him. Vader however had different plans as he grabbed her arm. 

It wasn’t necessarily forceful, but his strong grip laid unfazed by her attempts to be free. He looked at her and said, “We need to leave, now.” 

It angered her as Vader said “we” as if they were comrades, as she spat “I would rather die than come with you.” 

“The Rebels have left, if we do not leave this station it will explode and you will get your wish. You have to come with me.” 

Padmé looked up at him in disbelief. “Ha, Vader you are out of your mind. I would never believe anything from someone like you.” 

Her protest was ignored, as he called for stormtroopers to escort her. Vader led the way once again, and Padme heard ships flying and shooting outside the station. 

They reached some ship and Vader took her inside. Telling the stormtroopers to disperse. They got into the cockpit as Vader buckled in. Padmé however stood standing calculating her chances if she ran out and sighed knowing they weren't high and sat down. 

“Will you put your seatbelt on?” he asked. Padmé wanted to be defiant to annoy him in hopes that he suffered a fraction of what she was she was feeling, but did so as the thought of him touching her was even worse. 

Vader flew the ship out of the hanger as Padmé watched the Death Star blow up behind them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was simple but it was necessary, as they are now off the Death Star. School has been annoying recently, so it's nice to have this distraction. Once again, any comments would be appreciated. Thanks.


	3. "Evil Sith Lord Droid"

Chapter 3 

The hum of the ship was the only sound in the cockpit, as Padmé sat alone contemplating what to do next. Vader left earlier, after putting the ship into hyperspace without saying a word. She was alone in a ship with him, en route to some unknown location. She was completely helpless. What if he tried something with her? She knew self-defense, but not against a Sith Lord.

She thought of the possibilities of why she was taken by Vader, and none of them made sense. Maybe as a bargaining tool, but she wasn’t that valuable. Or maybe Vader wanted to get some revenge for the Death Star on her. But a mind like Darth Vader couldn’t be stable, so she decided to instead try and find a solution. She exited the cockpit and entered the big living area. She looked around for something she could use, and she found a cabinet.

She opened it up and found a rack of blasters and various other weapons. That was a relief, she wasn’t sure how she would fare with a lightsaber. She took a blaster to a table and devised a plan. It wasn’t long or complicated, in fact, it was very simple. She would wait for Vader to fall asleep, before entering his room and shooting him in the head.

She knew it wasn’t morally right, but she was willing to do so for all the countless souls he had killed. Killing Vader would deal a fatal blow to the Empire, and she would do her part. She realized he could wake up, or sense her presence so she needed a plan B. A Holo recording to the Alliance would be just fine.

The recording started as she spoke “I have been kidnapped by Darth Vader. We are the only two people on this ship, and he is taking me to some unknown planet. I will attempt to shoot him in his sleep.” She took a deep breath before continuing.

“I hope you all are alright. If something happens to me do not fret, just make sure the Empire falls one day” she said as the recording ended. A bit depressing, but it fit the situation.

She calmed herself down and decided to wait a few more minutes to make sure he was asleep. She could not hesitate, that would give Vader a chance to possibly wake up.

After about fifteen minutes she tiptoed over into his door. She pulled out a hairpin she had, to pick the lock but saw that the door was not fully closed. Either Darth Vader was far too trusting or stupid. Considering how heartless he was, she assumed he thought of her like a defenseless woman and did not fear his safety. She entered blaster-drawn before she froze at the sight she saw.

There was an attractive boy asleep on the bed. He did not look older than 19 or 20 and was certainly near her age. He had wavy messy hair, that was sprayed all over his face and pillow. He looked adorable as he slept, and Padmé was sure she had never seen someone sleep so peacefully.

She felt as if she walked into the wrong room and suddenly felt very evil for pointing a gun at this sleeping individual. This was the Great Darth Vader. The evil villain who took the galaxy by storm with his power and skill with a lightsaber. The man feared by every being in the Galaxy regardless of their species. The most hated man in the Galaxy.

Her gun was still pointed at him, and she slowly lowered it. She knew that now could not bring herself to do it. Vader shifted in his sleep and Padme quickly exited his room.

Alone to her thoughts Padmé wandered into her room, which was simple enough with a bed, dresser, and a table. Her mind was full of thoughts, as she laid down. How was Vader so evil at such a young age? It seemed he came out of literally nowhere, but who was his family? Was he just naturally evil or was it something to do with Palpatine?

Padmé did not know what would happen when she woke up, being in a ship with Vader, but just in case she put the blaster she found under the spare pillow. She would attempt to talk to him to try and understand him better since as of right now she had no clue. It would be for the Rebellion, as she did not want to acknowledge the part of herself that was curious about him.

Bail Organa held his wife, as they looked upon the hologram of their daughter. The mission was successful in other regards, but they weren't able to save Padmé. Antilles had told him, that she had died. But looking upon Padme’s scared face he couldn’t decide if this outcome was better or worse.

Who knows what Darth Vader and the Emperor would do to her? They would surely get their vindication somehow, as the Rebels blew up the Death Star. He let go of his teary wife and closed the projection, before leaving to tell everyone the horrible news.

Padmé woke up in a foreign bed confused until she remembered that she was on a ship. A ship with Vader. She decided on going to the fresher and washing up as she took her blaster with her. Before exiting her room, she pushed away her fears. Last night’s memory of his sleeping face somehow making matters worse.

The sitting area was empty, so she assumed that Vader was in the cockpit once again. She considered going in there but decided against it instead of going to the kitchen and fixing herself a simple breakfast.

As she was eating, she also considered if she should make him some breakfast, but quickly scolded herself. The idea of giving a Sith Lord some eggs almost made her laugh. Maybe spending a few days in a cell had made Padmé finally lose her mind.

While she was silently questioning her sanity, she noticed that Vader had entered the room and was staring at her with his mask on. She felt disappointed, looking at that helmet was like looking at a droid. A Evil Sith Lord Droid.

As she once again wondered if she should enroll in a form of mental institution Vader asked a simple question, “Why didn’t you shoot.”

Well, Padmé did not know the answer herself, but even if she did, she would be speechless due to the shock she felt. He knew? Then why am I still alive?

“Why didn’t you try and stop me” she countered.

He shuffled his stance, before answering “I was waiting for you to try something. I wanted to know if you had it in you. Guess I was right.”

“Well, when I planned on murdering you in your sleep, I wasn’t expecting to see a boy asleep,” she responded angrily. She was angry, good face or not next time she had the chance she would shoot

Not removing his gaze, he answered nonchalantly “I could kill everyone you have ever loved Princess. You think a boy could do that?” He let out a chuckle “Age means nothing in this world. There are only the weak and the strong. The ones who kill or get killed.”

She felt both fear and anger at his words, so she stayed quiet.

“I am a killer. I have killed so many people it would take a lifetime just to count. I am a weapon, the sharpest kind. If my masterpoints me in a direction I kill everything in its path” he said as if he was talking about the weather, not mass murder.

Padme did not know what to respond to such a statement, or why he was telling her this, but she stayed quiet once more.

“Four hours till we land,” he told her simply before leaving to the cockpit once more.

Padme was left alone and decided to go into her room for a second and to think about the easily the strangest conversation she had ever had. The way Vader talked about his doings confused her. He didn’t seem proud, or remorseful, but it was as if he was reciting some tragic truth. There was more to Darth Vader than it seemed. She knew it would be tough and dangerous, but she was determined to figure it out.

Darth Vader paced in the cockpit wishing he had more space to do so. He focused on the Princess’s force signature, as she also paced in her room.

He had no idea on what he was doing. The Death Star had been destroyed, he hadn't contacted Palpatine, and now he was on route to an outer rim planet called Ceres.

But he hadn't given much thought to the Jedi or the Empire recently. His mind had been occupied by the Princess since he walked into her cell.

He hated her, so much. But for some reason he couldn’t do anything about it, which in turn made him hate her even more. Usually, he would kill someone for something as simple as being annoying, but when it came to her, he was helpless.

He hated how she ruined the lifeless life that he had learned to live. Ever since he saw her, his existence had some purpose to it, but he didn’t fully understand what. She was currently his prisoner, but if he let her go, she would just go back to the Rebels. He would crush her neck before letting her leave like that.

She also infuriated him as he hated how she had so much power over him. He couldn’t understand her, but he wanted to. He wanted to know why she was so keen on hiding her fear, or what she was thinking about, or what her silence meant. He hated this feeling of not being in control. Put him on a battlefield with 100 Jedi, and he would be in more control than he was with evil like her.

But perhaps the reason he hated her the most was because of her divine beauty. It was tormenting, that she would always loathe him. Rightfully so though, because even though he was the most hated being in the galaxy nobody hated him more than himself.

When he woke up to her pointing a blaster at him, a part of him wanted to let her shoot to end his eternal pain. Death is freedom, death is forgiveness. The evil part or the actual part of him wanted to kill her for attempting to kill someone as powerful as he was. To crush her whole body with his fist. To ignite his lightsaber, and to cut her in half.

However, both agreed on the fact that she was the main subject of his life. He would gladly kill the whole Empire and slaughter billions if she was on the line. He was a slave to Palpatine, but he was also a slave to her. He had something to be curious about now, something to figure out. A goal or purpose that wasn’t for the Empire.

He thought back to how she had seen his face. The first to do so in many years. She had expected him to be old, of course, she did. He didn’t have the face of Darth Vader; he had the face of Anakin Skywalker. Darth Vader is his real face; Skywalker is the mask of his former life.

He hated Skywalker's face, as it served as a constant reminder of what could have been. He could have been young on Tatooine with his mother, a time where he was happy. The memories were too painful, so he didn’t like to dwell on them. If his mother wasn’t weak, if he wasn’t weak things could have had been different. So, he instead focused on his missions granted by his master.

Which is why now, as he stood in the cockpit, he felt very confused about what to do next. He was practically about to explode, so he decided meditation was needed.

But as he sat down and began to do so the Princess’s annoying face appeared in his mind. Anger rose inside him, and he wished to go to her room and crush her body once again. It would be as easy as blinking for him, and the relief would be extraordinary. But the consequences appeared in his head and he groaned, she was the devil of the Galaxy.

Releasing his anger, he instead decided to embrace the image and he began meditating focusing on her soothing presence, feeling at peace for the first time in a long time.

Padmé realized the ship would probably land soon, and she was not fond of hiding. She took a deep breath and walked into the cockpit. She wanted to know where they were going, and why.

Vader was sitting in the pilot's seat and feeling bold she sat in the copilot's seat. She looked at him, as his mask was staring straight out the window. He didn’t acknowledge her arrival, so she would have to start the conversation.

“Where are we going?” she asked simply. She assumed Coruscant, as the Emperor rarely left it. She did not want to see The Emperor or be in another prison, but she couldn’t do anything about it. She suddenly felt immense sadness, as she realized her future was not looking bright. She shook herself from these thoughts, as she couldn’t control her fate, but she could make the best of it and face whatever was ahead.

“An outer rim planet” Vader answered eventually.

She sighed his personality wasn’t the greatest, but what did she expect. But an outer rim planet?

“Why are we going to an outer rim planet?”

“We are going to hide out till I figure out what we do,” he replied.

Hiding huh. “Why in the world is Darth Vader hiding?” she asked.

He just stared at her and looked away back towards the outside. “We are landing in 2 hours,” he answered telling her this conversation was over.

‘Great I discovered so much about him.’ she thought to herself. She sighed once again; an action she knew she would be doing a lot of. They were going to be hiding in some outer rim planet and she should be scared but she wasn’t. She felt that she had cheated death at least 5 times in the past few days, and in a sense, she felt invincible. Vader wouldn’t kill her; it would make no sense if he did. She had nothing to lose, and she was going to understand this tall figure. She was determined to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? I've been busy recently, so it took me a few days. I won't do too many paragraphs from Vader's point of view in this story, as I want him to be more ambiguous. Obviously, as his fall to the Dark Side is different, his personality, ideals, etc are also different.


End file.
